Somebody to Love
by kuekuecoklat
Summary: Hunhan AU Canon Divergence! Soulmate AU! Ketika pasangan termuda menginjak usia 21 tahun, maka fenomena switch akan terjadi dimana mereka akan bertukar tubuh selama 24 jam dengan belahan jiwa mereka. Menjelang ulangtahun Sehun, semua menantikan siapakah soulmate Sehun. Slash. Yaoi. Sehun/Lu Han. Hunhan. Chanyeol/Baekhyun. Chanbaek.


I'm inspired by anime Your Name and my crossover fanfic KnBxConan for this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This fiction has no connection whatsoever with the real life person, their friends, their family etc. This work is purely my imagination and I don't make money from it. If you don't like this, please close the browser.

 **Somebody to Love**

Istilah soulmate atau belahan jiwa seringkali digunakan untuk merujuk pada seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Soulmate pun terkadang diartikan sebagai jodoh, seseorang yang telah digariskan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup.

Namun apa sebenarnya arti soulmate dan bagaimana sejarah terciptanya istilah ini?

Salah satu penjelasan yang populer adalah tulisan Plato, filsuf Yunani kuno. Dalam karyanya, The Symposium, Plato mengisahkan tentang asal-muasal soulmate.

Pada zaman dahulu, manusia diciptakan dengan empat tangan, empat kaki, dan satu kepala yang memiliki dua wajah. Dengan fisik seperti ini, manusia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Bahkan para dewa pun menjadi cemas. Akhirnya, Zeus mengutuk mereka dan membelah tubuh manusia menjadi dua. Sosok manusia baru tersebut memiliki dua tangan, dua kaki dan satu wajah, dan akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk mencari belahan jiwa dan tubuhnya yang lain.

Tentu masing-masing negara memiliki versi sendiri. Namun versi Yunani adalah yang paling sering diceritakan.

Tapi semua legenda, cerita ataupun dongeng tersebut tidak menjelaskan bagaimana fenomena 'Switch' terjadi. Switch adalah pertukaran tubuh yang terjadi ketika pasangan yang lebih muda memasuki usia 21 tahun. Pertukaran tersebut akan berlangsung 24 jam lamanya, dan memberikan kesempatan kepada pelaku masing-masing untuk saling mengenal teman, keluarga dan lingkungan belahan jiwa mereka. Banyak ilmuwan yang meneliti fenomena ini dan tetap tidak mampu memberikan penjelasan ilmiah. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang bertukar tubuh begitu saja? Aneh tapi nyata. Itulah yang terjadi. Banyak kasus unik terjadi dimana orang Asia tiba-tiba saja bertukar tubuh dengan soulmate mereka yang berada dinegara lain dengan jarak ribuan kilometer.

Maka ulang tahun ke-21 adalah momen terpenting dalam hidup. Semua orang akan bersiap-siap, memberikan penampilan terbaik dan juga menyiapkan keterangan dalam bahasa Inggris. Siapa tau soulmate-nya berbeda negara dan bahasa. Baik keluarga dan teman-teman juga akan sibuk membantu.

Begitu juga yang saat ini terjadi di dorm EXO menjelang ulangtahun ke-21 maknae mereka, Oh Sehun.

"Sehun, kau yakin mau berada di dorm sekarang?" tanya Junmyeon khawatir.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Ya ampun. Kau sudah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama 100 kali dan jawaban Sehun juga selalu sama."

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku hanya khawatir, Baekhyun," balas Junmyeon. "Maksudku, ini momen yang sangat penting. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Aku akan tetap disini, hyung." Sehun menengahi mereka.

Saat ini, mereka bersembilan tengah duduk diruang tamu. Di meja sudah ada kue ulang tahun, minuman dan aneka snack. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bernafsu untuk makan.

"Dulu aku tidak seheboh ini." Baekhyun berkomentar.

Jongin mendengus. "Kau kan heboh di ulangtahun Chanyeol."

"Hey!" Baekhyun tidak terima. Mana ada dia seheboh itu.

Sebaliknya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi pendek," komentarnya senang.

"Aku tidak pendek, tau!" Baekhyun menyahut. Tingginya itu sama dengan tinggi rata-rata orang Korea! Chanyeol saja yang ketinggian!

"Kalian ini, benar-benar pasangan berisik." Omel Kyungsoo.

Benar sekali. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah soulmate. Ketika itu, ia tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di tubuh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol ada di tubuhnya. Semuanya sibuk memberikan selamat. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang terkejut karena sebelumnya mereka sudah dekat sekali. Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun berbeda dengan yang lain. Mereka cocok satu sama lain dan selalu menempel bagaikan surat dengan prangko. Sebelum dan sesudah 'switch' terjadi, mereka berdua tetap bertingkah seperti biasa. Tapi dengan satu kepastian bahwa mereka memang benar-benar soulmate.

"Jadi berapa lama lagi?" Yixing bertanya, penasaran.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. "15 menit lagi, hyung."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. Bagi orang yang tidak mengenal Sehun, pasti Sehun terlihat tenang sekarang. Padahal Baekhyun dan juga anggota EXO lainnya tau kalau Sehun sangat tegang dan gugup sekarang.

Jongdae berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Fans EXO sekarang sedang histeris, kau tau." Ia memperlihatkan layar smartphone-nya. Trending topic sekarang adalah Sehun soulmate, Sehun EXO dan aneka varian yang intinya sama dimana fans sibuk berspekulasi apakah Sehun akan mengalami switch tahun ini atau tidak dan siapakah kira-kira soulmate Sehun.

"Tapi tidak sehisteris ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke kantor registrasi untuk mendaftarkan ikatan mereka." Jongin menimpali.

"Urgh! Itu bahkan lebih heboh dibandingkan konser kita!" Baekhyun menggerutu. Mungkin ada ribuan fans yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka waktu itu. Salah satu harga yang harus dibayar untuk menjadi idol adalah tidak punya kehidupan pribadi.

Jongdae dan Jongin terkikik mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Junmyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setiap pasangan soulmate wajib mendaftarkan ikatan mereka di badan registrasi masing-masing negara. Meskipun tidak ada kewajiban bahwa soulmate harus menjalin hubungan cinta atau menikah, pendaftaran adalah hal wajib. Merintangi hubungan soulmate juga perbuatan melanggar hukum. Kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin idol di Korea akan dilarang pacaran oleh agensi mereka.

"Seperti apa rasanya, hyung?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya.

Baekhyun tau bahwa itu dimaksudkan untuknya dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada sensasi yang aneh," Chanyeol menjawab. "Maksudku, tau-tau saja aku sudah dibadan Baekhyun dan menatap wajahku sendiri. Terjadi begitu saja..."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Sehun.." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan. "Maksudku... belahan jiwamu pasti adalah orang yang paling memahamimu di dunia ini..."

"Jadi," Jongdae menyeletuk usil, "apa kau berharap Miranda Kerr jadi soulmate-mu?"

"Miranda Kerr sudah punya soulmate." Minseok berkomentar.

"Berharap kan boleh..." balas Jongdae.

"Aku berharap kalau aku akan berada di Beijing nanti," ucap Sehun tegas.

Hening sejenak.

Ah. Semua juga tau apa yang dimaksud Sehun.

Beijing. Lu Han. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Han yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

Sehun dari dulu naksir Lu Han. Sejak ia masih remaja bahkan. Ia juga tidak pernah mencoba menutup-nutupi kenyataan itu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua memang pacaran, atau sempat pacaran. Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri tidak begitu jelas dengan nasib hubungan Sehun dan Lu Han sejak Lu Han keluar dari EXO. Tapi kalau dilihat dari tingkah Sehun yang biasa-biasa saja, mungkin mereka diam-diam masih pacaran. SM memang melarang talent yang sudah keluar untuk menjalin kontak secara terbuka. Kalau Lu Han benar-benar soulmate Sehun, maka agensi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ah, tinggal semenit lagi!" Yixing mengejutkan semua orang.

"Kita tiup kuenya dan ambil foto dulu," saran Minseok.

"Ayo cepat kalau begitu!"

"Ya ampun. Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Ini mepet sekali!"

"Jangan berisik!"

"Ayo Sehun!"

Ditengah desakan dan teriakan itu, Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, mungkin berdoa, lalu membuka matanya dan meniup lilin di kue ulangtahunnya.

"Happy birthday Sehunie!"

"Semoga panjang umur!"

"Sukses selalu!"

"Dan jangan pelit meminjamkan game-mu."

"Jongin!"

"Apa? Memangnya aku salah bicara?"

Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia mengerjabkan matanya dan menatap mereka satu-persatu.

"Err... Sehun?" tanya Jongin ragu-ragu.

"Dasar. Itu bukan Sehun. Sehun entah ada dimana sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo. "Kau itu bagaimana sih?"

"Sehun ada di Beijing sekarang." Sosok Sehun tapi bukan Sehun menjawab. Senyum perlahan merekah diwajahnya.

Minseok yang pertama sadar. "Lu Han?"

Baekhyun menjerit senang. Keinginan Sehun akhirnya tercapai!

Lu Han dalam tubuh Sehun mengangkat tangannya. "Hi semuanya. Lama tidak bertemu."


End file.
